


苦时即休

by aumiles



Series: Just fall in love and do it gently please [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 秋天过了冬天准时会来 然后又是春天夏天 不知何时结束这无所用心才是时机





	苦时即休

那女孩 穿着海军红条纹长袖 铅笔牛仔裤配白球鞋 小巧灵活的健气样子  
现在的你需要那种类型的女孩子陪在身边了吗 我自认很难符合过这标准  
勾动起 讨论过离恋爱最远 离现实最近的话题就是以后一起生养个女儿  
给那小天使每天扎个红色蝴蝶结出门 小裙子配的蕾丝白袜和皮鞋要更讲究 她爸爸从不马虎  
看看现在的我们 凌晨一点在两个街区中间位置的便利店相遇  
你带着一个不怕冷的小姑娘一样的女朋友 我带着耳机 钱包和围巾  
还有当初年轻时 不知人生沉重为何物 敢随意说出那样的宏愿或傻话的任性吗  
店面狭小得像微缩世界 转身不是碰倒商品就是碰到客人 偏偏你被困在女性用品区  
收起乍现的惊讶神情 点头略微示意 我弯腰半蹲去检索标签牌  
脑子里加足马力消化和你的深夜惊奇偶遇 以及它可能带来的一切副反应  
等红灯时思忖着 为你最多失眠一小时 也算对得起往日交情

只不过文火慢煎了四天 合意分手然后在这个城市无目的暴走到所有末班车停运  
床上床下各处断断续续躺着 从想象自己已经死去到逐渐进化到拥有爬虫类动物的认知能力  
全天候奋力寻找食物和水源而已 惶惶度日之人哪分得清什么东南西北  
明明是秋高气爽 赋闲不用上班的好日子 被最喜欢的气温 事物 街景环绕拥抱  
窗边坐着的那人心却不知正飘到了哪里 实在比不得总会被风拾起安置的枯死落叶  
秋天过了冬天准时会来 然后又是春天夏天 不知何时结束这无所用心才是时机

还不知具体原因 最近也连做几个暴力程度严重到不能落笔写出来的梦  
铁链锁被砍刀轻松破开 怎样也关不上的安全门 灾难中无比真实的弑父或戗母故事  
巨大的银刃穿过自己的脊柱 施暴者的影子弥漫整个负空间 全程没有引起任何疼痛 眼泪 紧张 或不快  
发出的呼叫声全转码成了儿时在游乐场黄昏独自玩耍到忘记归家的欢笑记忆  
特写只给到被血浸濡的床垫 盆栽和地毯 转场是浴缸里溺死的不足月的小猫咪  
危急逃命的同时 想着事后一定很难清理干净这些登不上台面的痕迹 不知道那些难搞观众又会怎样饶舌诟病  
奇怪的是现场没有散发任何专属于死亡的腐臭气味 唯偶尔一阵清冷纯净的檀香飘来  
像是有人已替刚刚往生者做完超度净生的法事 烟雾缭绕中还能听见叮的击钵声  
喂 叫什么名字？！ 谁在朝我说话？我现在是到了哪里？  
哦 原来已经是死后的世界了 入口处的人三三两两成群扎堆 和地上的那些也没甚区别

**Author's Note:**

> 最近拖稿严重 导致总是四五点梦中惊醒 被催回邮件


End file.
